Team BAM Adventures M POV
by Neko-Meeca
Summary: This is my POV of ArtemisWolfRose's story. Hope y'all enjoy it! Chapter 2...UP!
1. Intro

**Hello, peoples! This is my POV of ArtemisWolfRose's story! Yeeeea, I'll just stop talking and start the show!**

**I OWN NOTHIN'! Except myself.**

* * *

I sat on a tree on the peacful planet, Mobius. I munched on an apple I found on the ground. The soft wind going through my brown hair and white fur. I guess I should tell you about me. I'm a young cat-girl with white fur. Black was at the tips of my ears, tail, hands, and a black stripe ran down my face between my eyes. I wore a sky blue sleeveless turtle neck shirt, a powder blue top undernieth, black pants, a gold necklace with a golden sun attached, white and blue shoes and brown hair tied back in a ponytail.

Neko-Meeca or just Meeca is my name. I used to have 2 parents and an older sister, but they disappeared somehow. So I've pretty much lived alone in the forest. Though I had close friends Blackrose the Hedgehog/fox and Artemis the Wolf. People say we're an odd group and we can't stay in one spot for long. It's true. We're a crazy bunch, but we're great friends.

After I finished my tastey apple, I jumped off the branch onto the ground, sticking the landing. I love jumping. I always land perfectly, well, except the time I jumped off a tree and landed in a puddle and slipped. But that was different! After that Blackrose and Artemis teased me whenever it just rained and I'm jumping off trees. They also call me Meecy, I don't mind, but it's when people call me Neko-F I get mad.

Eh? I must be losing it today. I could've sworn I heard a yelp. Artemis probably fell off the cliff from daydreaming. I hope Blackrose got her! I walked down the forest path getting boreder and border by the secound. I miss the excitment and danger when Eggman was still attacking. I sighed loudly.

I sat down my back laying against a hard, cold tree trunk. Sighing again I played with a leaf that fell of a tree. It was sooooooooo boreing! I wonder where the guys are. Hm? Now I could've sworn I heard something! Maybe it was just a squirrel or somethin'. Dang, my ears can pick up anything from the loudest noise to the quietest. It's kinda annoying after awhile. But it's useful.

I heard somthing snap, then a sharp pain on my head as something fell and bounced of my head. I groaned and looked to see an apple in front of me. I blink and picked it up.

"What the?" I muttered and looked up

My jaw dropped, but then it turned into a huge smile. It was HUGE apple tree! I'm now in heaven! I can't wait to see Blackrose's and Artemis's faces when they see **this!** Speaking of the 2. I heard some foot-steps and peeked through a bushed and saw the 2 I wanted to see! I smiled and moved up closer. They must've heard me 'cuz they came over. I smiled bigger and I popped out and gave my usual cheerful hello.

I blinked as they threw back in fright. Oops. Didn't mean to scare 'em!

"Oops...sorry guys. I thought y'all knew I was coming!" I said and rubbed the back of my head

"And what exactly gave you idea?" Blackrose mumbled. Though I heard her and jabbed her with my elbow "OW! Hey!" Blackrose said and she rubbed the sore spot that I jabbed my elbow in.

"Where've ya been, anyways, Meeca?" Artemis asked standing up.

I grinned happily and pointed up. They looked up and their jaws dropped. I knew I'd love the looks on their faces! Then they smiled and Blackrose and I were the first ones up and Artemis followed. They must be REALLY glad 'cuz we eat alot. Then we saw a bright light and I only remember everything going black after that...

* * *

End of Chapt. 1!

**BAM!** **There's my POV of Artemis's chapt.! Look in ArtemisWolfRose's profile and Blackrose342's profile to see their POVs! See ya!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Blue Fire?

**Here ya'll go! Chapter 2! No flaming please. Be nice now.

* * *

**

My eyes slowly opened. I shut them tightly and opened them fully. My head felt like a thousand knife were shoot through it. I rolled over on my side and sat up dizzily. I blinked a few times to get my vision back and to get these stupid spotted out from in front of my eyes! I shakingly stood up and rocked back 'n' forth a bit. Luckly I after a few steps I could walk normaly again. I looked to the sky to see the orange and red sunset. I looked around to see if Artemis or Blackrose was there anymore. No one.

I sighed. I knew I'd halfta find them if they don't find me first. I looked at the ground ahead of me then to the trees. I should go by tree insted of on foot...it'd be easier for me...I jumped to the trees and started to jump from branch to branch. I kept jumping until I saw a clearing. I did one more jump...OW! Unluckily for me my jumped slammed me into a wall of a large temple. I groaned and slipped off the wall.

"Who put that wall there..." I muttered and rubbed the deep brown/black bruise on my forehead

I looked up and my ears and tail drooped when I saw how tall in was! It's taller then the tree for saturn's sake! My ears twitched and my brown eyes shined as I saw a blue spark from the top of the temple. Ooooo...SHINEY! I stood up and stared at the spark. My smile turned into a frown as my ears twitched. I listened closely and heard footsteps. I gasped and looked around franticly (spelling..?) and spotted a bush behind me.

I pounce behind it and listened closely. I heard some talking and then footsteps walking away from me. Weird, I wonder what they meant by 'purple and grey wolf'? I didn't hear everything 'cuz they were talking too fast. I only know one purple and grey wolf! Artemis. I wonder why they're talkin' about her? Well, they **could **be talking about another grey and purple wolf, but I only know one. Hm...I peeked from behind the bush to see them gone. I sighed with relief and stepped out from behind the bush.

I looked up to the temple and stared suspisily. Prehaps...somethings up there. I can feel it in my fur! I took a good grip on the wall and scuried up it. I would've taken the stairs, but this would be sneakier! I like sneaking. I stopped every several minutes to catch my breath then scampered back up the wall. I FINALLY reached a window and looked in. Nothing. I ran up farther, I reached the top of the temple passing a few window. I was going to look through the last window, but something was calling me and I went up farther.

I stepped onto the roof and my eyes widened. A blue crystal outlined with light blue and in a shape of a fire spark stood-er-floated there sparks flying from it. I stepped closer, but feet tapping on the hard wood roof. Something in me felt warm. I stepped even closer, hearding nothing but my feet against the wood roof. My brown eyes sparkled as my hand reached out. My fingers lightly touched the surface. I smile and reached my other hand out. Suddenly a ring of flaming blue fire circled around in and I jolted back landing on my tail.

I hissed in pain as I cletched my hand. I looked at it to see scortch marks on it. I glared at the fire. Why does that ALWAYS have to happen? I stood back up and dusted my self off. I looked ditermingly at the stone. I stepped closer gulping. I stretched the same hand that was burned out. I knew I was just going to get burned again, but I might as well try! I stepped even closer and to my surprise the fire began to split apart. I blinked, but walked closer. The fire was completely gone and I smiled in my sucess. I picked up the stone and touched it soft, warm, slick surface. I grinned. I can't wait to show this to the others! So much for that.

The stone sparked fiercely and I jumped back cletching my hand again. It had burnt me again. The stone glowed a bright light blue. I stared wide-eyed. I had never seen this before! Something in my head snapped, then I screamed in pain. My head felt like it was about to split in 2. I cletched my head and I closed my eyes tight. Warm tears streaming down my face. I opened one eye and looked at the stone. It was starting to glow red. I screamed again and then I was lost in a flash of light. Everything went black after that. I layed motionless on the ground the stone gone...

* * *

End of Chapter 2!

Wow. Don't worry! I ain't dead! Just knocked out cold...yikes! I hope that was good. I tried REALLY hard on this chapt.! (Looks at clock) I worked on it for about 2 hours! Wow, new record! Now, no flames--

**Please Review!!!**


End file.
